Nekrozoth
Nekrozoth'is the overall main antagonist of the entire ''Multiversal Legends ''franchise as a whole. Nekrozoth is a Prime Alpha and the leader of a race of destructive entities known as Prime Omegas who are the evil counterparts of the Alphas. Being a demonic god who is as old as God himself (who in this shared universe is named Deus), Nekrozoth serves as the enemy toward all life across the entire multiverse due to having the ambition of wanting to destroy the multiverse and remaking it in his twisted image where every living being is tortured and suffer in ever horrific way possible. He serves as the "Creator of Evil" being it's literal creator and master, it's his goal that he wanted to tip the balance between good and evil so that evil will reign forever. Nekrozoth orchestrated many conflicts between good and evil throughout the franchise, and being both directly and indirectly responsible for creating most (If not all) of the villains or at least some ways connected to the villain or the conflict they started. Also being the archenemy and main reason why the Champions exist, while also serving as the main villain for most stories and arguably being the most recurring antagonist. This makes Nekrozoth is the main antagonist of the mythos as a whole. He is also Legend's archenemy along with his apprentice Malroc as well as being Legend's evil uncle. His origins was revealed in Champions of the Multiverse's "''The Old Omniverse" arc that he was an mad scientist turned evil cosmic warlord named 'Omegus '''who sought to become the sole ruler of the old multiverse until his nihilism caused the destruction of his reality which leads to the events of today. Nekrozoth is (if not the) darkest, most evil villain to ever appear in the franchise as well as one of fictions most evil villains as a whole. He is ruthless and incredibly sadistic tyrant that leads a chaotic empire filled with the most despicable, vile, villains across the infinite multiverse on a mission to bring apocalyptic destruction across several universes. Nekrozoth rules his destructive empire under a fascist iron-fist, Nekrozoth controlled the villains as he made (or in this case he merely manipulated) them into committing various atrocities across history. Nekrozoth enslaves races while forcing them to worship him or kill them off if he does find any use for them. Nekrozoth adopted the concepts of social darwinism and supremacy as motivations for his army, as he sees the the most disputable and powerful would rise to become supreme while preaching the life of the current infinite multiverse is meaningless as a means to have his loyal minions allow him to destroy the multiverse and make it in his image without resistance. Nekrozoth himself is motivated by darwinism, power, but most importantly revenge for he wants to eradicate every single alpha and hero to the last before he makes a multiverse where he constantly tortures every single life forms until they go extinct s he could make room for his own race that would worship him as a single god. He as voiced by Richard D. Wassermann who also voiced the Hulk from ''Planet Hulk, Sargeras from World of Warcraft, and Amon from StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Personality Nekrozoth is the Champions most dangerous and evil enemy they have ever faced and the main reason on why they exist. He is diabolical, sophisticated, self centered, cynical, unscrupulous, psychopathic, merciless, sociopathic, wicked, sinful, heinous, incredibly murderous, extremely ambitious, barbaric, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, unforgiving, callous, vain, unapologetic, bitter, narcissistic, spiteful, cruel, monstrous, omnicidal, racist, homophobic, misogynistic, and horrifyingly sadistic. Nekrozoth seeks to only destroy the entire multiverse so that he could mold it in his dark image where he reign supreme in a multiverse of madness and death. He rules his empire through fear and intimidation as he displays cruelty and unpredictability to maintain control over his minions as way to prevent any rebellion or defiance. He does not tolerate any form of resistance, espionage, or treason against his rule as he would put down with extreme force and aggression. Nekrozoth demonstrated his authority over the Omegas by punishing a fellow omega for disobeying orders as well as disrespecting him. Unlike the Prime Alphas who favored order and creation, Nekrozoth favored chaos and destruction more which became one of his more dominant personality. He is very arrogant and egotistical as he believes to be the "Superior Life-Form", and believes that he is the would-be supreme beings of his new multiverse who thinks he is above most beings including his brother Deus (who is his rival). Nekrozoth would later learn how to control them since they became one of his fatal flaws since during the War for the Chaos Stones arc where he had all of the chaos stones and finally gained ultimate power but foolishly remove them once he finds out he accidentally resurrected the heroes he killed, arrogantly believing he is powerful enough to kill them without harnessing the power of the Stones. That attempt caused him to be destroyed the first time, but he later returns and learns how to control his arrogance and ego since he doesn't want it to cause his downfall. Nekrozoth, despite being full omnipotent, knows that beings such as Daevas, Malsumis, and Hollister are more powerful than he is and others that could rival his power making him wary around such beings that could hurt him if he is not careful. Nekrozoth possess incredible amount of intellect as he is a military genius while being mostly a megalomaniacal tyrant. He has several accounts of successful takeovers of numerous worlds while also influence many other hostile takeover to further his goals. His empire expands across the infinite multiverse having brutal rulers and oppressive allies armies to his disposal. Nekrozoth display an impressive amount of scheming, as he carefully orchestrated events stemming from atrocities like the 2016 Ebola outright in Africa, the Holocaust, the creation of the nazis, humans trafficking, and was responsible for creating concentration camps, slavery, racism, genocide, and many other bad things since everything that is consider evil was created by him. Nekrozoth in his spare time would cause wars from planetary to multiversal just for his own amusement along with making faustian deals in order toga more followers for his army. He has been known for being a great strategist along with being a master tactician that use fear and propaganda to maintain his chaotic rule over is own empire. Nekrozoth is not a lawful evil being as he mainly wants to purge the multiverse of law and morality despite his oppressive, authoritative, and tyrannical nature. He is very skilled in the usage of propaganda and lies as he convince the prime Omegas to go to war with the Prime Alphas as a way to gain more power. His lust for power and dominance is what sparked the Alpha-Omega Civil war, as he used the Prime Omegas hatred towards the Alphas as a means to an end for dark ambitions which soon leads him to become their leader later on. He preaches how the alphas (other then himself) are inferior, foolish, and unfit to rule and how all of them should be either killed off or enslaved. Nekrozoth greatly prefers to manipulate weak minded mortals like warlord, tyrants, terrorists, overlords, conquerors, and super villains as they are easier to manipulate but he is capable of manipulating heroes into turning them into the dark side like how he did with Malroc and many others. He would mainly sound dark but also intelligent, only speaking like a soft spoken sadist unless he gets agitated or angered. Nekrozoth is quite calm, cautious, and mostly smiles at the worst situation. He often pretends to be a affable, cheerful, and gregarious person to those he would manipulate until he would show his true colors and do away with them when they're role is finished. Nekrozoth is very skilled in many arts of combat and his intellect have even surpassed even his two brothers Lighron (god of science) and Xeron (god of magic) as well as many villains like Master Onslaught, Grandmaster Chaos, and Malroc. Nekrozoth is very persuasive, conniving, highly competent, resourceful, capable, deceptive, very cunning, and an absolute brilliant mastermind along wth being traitorous, manipulative, exploitive, calculating, dishonest, devious genius who can learn from his mistakes. His intellect is one of the main reason of his arrogance and ego and would gladly out wit his enemies while cheerfully smiling. As intelligent, sophisticated, soft spoken, and manipulative as he could be, Nekrozoth has a very short temper as he could be easily agitated, angered, and wrathful which leads to unpredictability. This usually shown if his plans don't goes as follows, someone questioning his authority, looking at him funny, criticizing his ego, or done or say something that he doesn't approves on, and many others. Another thing that angers him is both LGBTs as he finds it disgusting of someone of the same gender would fall love with each other, and seeing people touching his personal collections of either the skulls of his enemies or artifacts he personally collects for unknown purposes besides being mere decorations. But the one thing that actually really, really, really, angers him is the concept of redemption as a whole. He sees it as a mockery to the forces of evil as seeing the villains he worked so hard on corrupting turned to waste as well as the hard work he put in concocting evil schemes or missions he had his minions go through to only have them "betray" him and join the side of good. Nekrozoth also sees it as a cowardly concept for villains who are to weak and incapable to push their limits of committing evil further. He utterly despise it so much he even banned it from his empire while threatening the members with death or brutal torture. His hatred stems from his father who also hates it possibly as much Nekrozoth does. He is very childish as well since he acts immature at times and had his tantrums being often compared to being that of a whining spoiled child. Nekrozoth even acts like a immature spoiled brat when things don't go his way as he always resulting to destroy things he can't conquer while also demanding to be worship nonstop. Nekrozoth often calls himself a man of culture, as Nekrozoth does have a taste of art and culture as he collects ancient artifacts of power and paintings, one of whom is his most favorite being the painting "Saturn Devouring His Son" being painted by Francisco Goya. Nekrozoth was himself a renowned artist who loves making sculptures or paintings of either himself or his enemies being killed through many horrific ways though he mainly creates creepy demented arts. He often uses blood for his paintings and corpses for his sculpture. Nekrozoth could even make his own weapons without having his half brother Artillery to make them for him. Nekrozoth would also read gothic stories with twist endings with either the bad guy wining or the protagonist falling in despair. Nekrozoth can also make a fancy dish for himself, though the dishes are also made out of the body parts of his enemies (or subordinates or children). Nekrozoth is a type of person who take sadistic remark for torturing both his own enemies and his own comrades that fails him. He takes pleasure and joy of the worst possible type of torture. such as how he counted down the various types of torture to Jack like mental, physical, and maybe emotional methods that only the most twisted being could think of. Nekrozoth's sadism shows know limits as he takes delights in seeing others suffer through many deviating ways. One of them is when Nekrozoth would destroy each universe and remake them into a living hellhole filled with monsters and polluted areas so that the inhabitants would have to fight to survive. Nekrozoth had also orchestrated several wars, cataclysms, and may other disasters across the Multiverse for his own entertainment and having to use his powers to destroy millions of universes to show his authority and power over them and to show his superiority over all living beings. Nekrozoth would also have the captured Prime Alphas work at the HECK Realm (A second Hell he created but worse) mines for the rest of their lives instead of killing them. Nekrozoth is driven by an insane belief of having the most vile and wicked should rule over the weak while the ones home he see as feeble should be slaves under the strong or simply killed off. To gain power to is to be as malicious, horrendous, while also being as selfish, careless, and despicable as possible. Nekrozoth doesn't find anything special about the multiverse as he is very nihilistic simply because he is aware that he is a fictional character which makes him mad at the thought that he is not real and is simply being a so-called pawn to the Hollister (the creator of the Multiversal Legends mythos). He is completely obsessed with revenge, nihilism, genocide, power, death, and destruction as they are the only things that could bring him joy in the reality he has to live in. Nekrozoth does not fear death what-so-ever, he sees it as a joke and scoffs at the idea of dying. Proven as when he got stabbed throw the chest by Jack Spark and respond by simply laughing maniacally while coughing out blood while later falling to the floor dead. Nekrozoth reason for not being afraid of dying is because of his multiple back up plans of coming back from the dead in case he ever dies. Nekrozoth does however have a twisted sense of honor like for example he showed "respects" towards his nephew Legend by sending him the head of one of his old friends he killed before Legend reincarnated just to taunt him. He sees cheating is honorable as well since Nekrozoth never plays fair and use cheap tactics, and dirty fighting as a means to win. Nekrozoth once possesses Jack Spark's sword and used it against him and one time teamed up with Grandmaster Chaos and fought Legend together mercilessly. Even if Nekrozoth does kept his promise he would simply a supremely cruel deal with the devil type bargain or false promises like when he promised Braxxom rulership over the Earth and kept it only because Nekrozoth knew that it would be destroyed any ways with Braxxon in it so Nekrozoth didn't have to kill Braxxon or the planet at all. Another example is that Nekrozoth let the universe of Omicron-Alpha Prime be as "promised" only to hire the Chaotic Elites to invade it and leave no survivors as while making it like that Nekrozoth wasn't involve at incident. Powers and Abilities Powers= His full power is yet a mystery but we only knew from what we heard from others who interact with him and was shown in the series. Nekrozoth is the most powerful being Prime Alpha turned Prime Omega in the entire series, being capable of creating life and many powerful beings. Has the power to destroy universes a is one of the smartest beings n the Omniverse. *'''Omnipotence: As being both Prime Alpha and Omega and being Deus's equel, he is one of the most powerful beings in the series. Almost being Omnipotent and the most powerful of the omegas and Alphas, but due to Daevas making the Prime Alphas and omegas weaker and being an avatar of his former self (which is still trapped in the HECK Realm) he now has to have limits. But he is still the most powerful of the Alphas and Omegas only rivaled by his mortal enemy Chernobog. Though the rest of his power is a mystery, He has the ability to manipulate reality, time and space itself. He has the ability to wipe a pantheon from existence by just snapping his fingers at them. Even Aka Manah was threaten by his powers which made him join his side and can turn zen-oh the omniking into tiny little dirt like he was nothing. *'Omniscience': like his brother Deus, He as stated "Knows things that transcends the mortal perspective". Nekrozoth has vast knowledge about the entire omnivores, and knows what happens around him through the omniverse being there. But despite be all knowing, he rarely use it as he is very arrogant and sometimes ignores the things he sees, but he use it for only when it is important or crucial to his plans. *'Omnimalevolence': Being the creator of evil, he is ultimate source to all evil and chaos. He had subjugated daemons and evil gods to his cause and had destroyed countless universes. He controls all things evil and can create all form of monsters, daemons and can create Gods to kill other gods. The other villains that can be consider Omnimalevolent or closes to it are Remiok Sethos, Aka Manah, and Chernobog. *'Energy manipulation': he has complete control over the destructive force of his powers. He channels the greatest energy across the omniverse to get stronger and each time he uses it makes him a full on power house. He used dark energy to destroy planets and conquer entire universe. He used the dark enemies of the omniverse to set Aka Manah free from his imprisonment as well. *'Size manipulation'; he can change shape into any height, his true form is sad to be bigger than entire universe (which could implied that the HECK Realm and the other places the Alphas and Omegas created are bigger than a normal universe). He can even crush a planet with his bare hands when he is bigger. *'Godly Strength': No dought that he is not weak as he has an infinite amount of physical power enough to shatter a planet. Being physically stronger than a normal god, and even stronger than Thanos, Darkseid, and was able to snap the Hulk's neck also with his bare hands. *'Telekinesis': He was able to kill almost all of the avengers just by using captain America's shield and decapitated all of them with his mind. *'Necromancy': He used both dark energy and sorcery to resurrect Aka Manah from the dead. he used it many times on his failed minions if they could prove useful to his plans. he also used it to resurrect Remiok Sethos from the dead. *'Fear Inducement': Along with Intimidation, he use fear and terror against his enemies, the the faced his arch nemesis Legend, Legend was a little scared of him. Nekrozoth also used fear on Aka Manah when he was betrayed by the goat demon. *'Power bestowal': he gave powers to almost every villain in the series, He was the one that made Lord dominos a god, gave supernatural abilities to William Braxxon and Draxxon Bane. He made Remiok more powerful than ever and help Malloc onto becoming a demigod. *'Umbrakinesis': he can control the forces of darkness similar to Lord Dominus. One of his form was a cloud of darkness and controls shadow flames. |-| Abilities= *'Manipulation': He is very manipulative, as he persuade many to join his side through using their deepest desires, or their vengeful motivation. He even convinced his followers to think that he ins't really the bad guy and making them believed that he is their messiah. he knows a lot about good and love, and used that as his advantage any point out it's greatest flaws to convinced others why they should pick evil over good. He is famous for being a magnificent bastard. *'Superior Intellect': Both a Strategic and charismatic genius, and one of his most dangerous of his abilities is his intelligence and manipulation skills, he is able to convince an entire universe that they should join him and a quest against the Prime alphas and was able to staged the entire decimation of a realm, steering the blame towards a splinter group of Prime Alphas. He shown to be superior to Aka Manah and was rivaled by Chernobog, He knows what his creation should have so that he can make his monsters useful for his wars. He orchestrated many atrocities behind the scenes without the heroes and the Prime Alphas knowing. And thanks to Aka Manah he was able to dethrone his brother from the throne and became the ruler of theOmniverse for a while. He was so intelligent that he surpasses every god of intelligence such as the Egyptian god Thoth, Athena, and even his brother Lighron, the god of science. He convinced the remaining Alphas that he was dead but in reality was still causing trouble in the shadows. He is cunning and has an extremely intelligent mind and has vast knowledge about science and magic. Even when he was an expert conqueror and was the most feared of them all, he can influence others behind the scenes as he was behind the return of Aka Manah. He had conquered and destroyed over millions if not TRILLIONS of realms, universes and influence billions of hostile takeovers. If he won't be able to conquer that world then he would simply destroy it. He was also shown to be smarter than Thanos, Darkseid, Tony Stark, batman, and Doctor Doom. *'Intimidation': He does this to his own Allies and family members, one time when a Prime Omega refused to take orders he had him chained up in a astroid to her around the sun so he could be burned constantly. He threaten Aka Manah to join his side through sheer power, and used fear, brutality and authority to gain respect. Even Black Hat, Zalgo, and Frieza feared him and were shown slight of dread just by mentioning him. *'Master mix martial artist': He can go to toe to toe with Goku, Vegeta, and even the Grand Priest. He had mastered many martial art technics through Trillions years of experience and training. He gone to nay universe to learn and was thought by the best gods who teach fighting. *'Divine Weapons': Due to still being a Prime Alpha, Nekrozoth is divine himself and has access to all divine magic and weapons. In case he ever come across a being that can only be harmed by divine weapons, he can the harbinger of Wrath, a warhammer with the combination of both divine and dark powers. Nekrozoth also had used a divine sword against Chernobog as well. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= *'Name': unknown (Nekrozoth was merely given by Mortals to comprehend his nature, it is unknown what it means though.) *'Age': Unknown but is told to exist before time began. *'Tier': 1 later 2 thanks to Daevas| 1 higher *'Attack Potency': Omniversal (Nekrozoth is stated to be the Greatest threat the omniverse has ever known being bigger threat than Aka Manah, Chernobog and even Azoth. Though at times when some of the villains get a Chaos Stone then they would be a bigger threat than him) Beyond Omniversal (wit the Chaos stone he is far beyond logic and has transcend Omnipotences and even Infinity itself and was able to easily remold the omniverse several time into different version). *'Speed': Nigh Omnipresent. *'Durability': Universal+ Had survived Saitama's punches and even was immune being erase from grand zen-oh. *'Stamina': Incredibly High if not Higher. *'Intelligence': Omniscient Intelligence, like his brother Deus, He as stated "Knows things that transcends the mortal perspective". Nekrozoth has vast knowledge about the entire omnivores, and knows what happens around him through the omniverse being there. But despite be all knowing, he rarely use it as he is very arrogant and sometimes ignores the things he sees, but he use it for only when it is important or crucial to his plans. He is very manipulative, as he persuade many to join his side through using their deepest desires, or their vengeful motivation. He even convinced his followers to think that he isn't really the bad guy and making them believed that he is their messiah. he knows a lot about good and love, and used that as his advantage any point out it's greatest flaws to convinced others why they should pick evil over good. He is famous for being a magnificent bastard. Both a Strategic and Incredible genius, and one of his most dangerous of his abilities is his intelligence and manipulation skills, he is able to convince an entire universe that they should join him and a quest against the Prime alphas and was able to staged the entire decimation of a realm, steering the blame towards a splinter group of Prime Alphas. He shown to be superior to Aka Manah and was rivaled by Chernobog, He knows what his creation should have so that he can make his monsters useful for his wars. He orchestrated many atrocities behind the scenes without the heroes and the Prime Alphas knowing. And thanks to Aka Manah he was able to dethrone his brother from the throne and became the ruler of the Omniverse for a while. He was so intelligent that he surpasses every god of intelligence such as the Egyptian god Thoth, Athena, and even his brother Lighron, the god of science. He convinced the remaining Alphas that he was dead but in reality was still causing trouble in the shadows. He is cunning and has an extremely intelligent mind and has vast knowledge about science and magic. Even when he was an expert conqueror and was the most feared of them all, he can influence others behind the scenes as he was behind the return of Aka Manah. He had conquered and destroyed over millions if not TRILLIONS of realms, universes and influence billions of hostile takeovers. If he won't be able to conquer that world then he would simply destroy it. He was also shown to be smarter than Thanos, Darkseid, Tony Stark, batman, and Doctor Doom and practically anybody in the series. He knows when to betray someone in the right time as he did with Azoth, Aka Manah and Endgame the Anti-Maker. Worlds Arena Nekrozoth appears in the 2019 fighting game Worlds Arena ''as the titular main antagonist and will be the true main antagonist in its upcoming sequel, ''Worlds Arena: Champions of the Void. ''After a series of rifts bring Champions and villains alike from different timelines into a single loop of time, Nekrozoth attempts to merge the timelines and destroy the Omniverse as a whole, similarly to his goals in the source material. Unlike the source material, Nekrozoth's power level is cut extremely, as he is defeated by mortals such as Legend and Jack Spark. Nekrozoth's appearance takes obvious inspiration from his MLFU counterpart. He is also a playable character in both the "Arcade" and "Multiplayer" game modes. He is voiced by Isaac Grossman. Combat Characteristics '''TBA' Variations * Omega: '''Moves based around sorcery and Nekrozoth's godly abilities. * '''Warlord: '''Moves based around Nekrozoth's weapons and physical strength. * '''Omnicidal: '''Moves of extreme power and devastating effect. Signature Moves * '''Quantum Charge: '''Nekrozoth harnesses quantum energy and charges at an opponent. If the attack lands, the opponent will be knocked across the screen and set on fire. ** '''Quantum Warp: '''An upgraded variation of Quantum Charge. Nekrozoth charges at an opponent, traveling through a quantum tunnel and finishing the attack from behind. * '''Omega Rays: '''Nekrozoth summons three devastating blasts from the sky which follow the opponent. If a ray hits Nekrozoth, his next attack will double in damage. * '''Hail the King: '''Nekrozoth leaps in the air and comes crashing down on the opponent, sending out powerful shock waves if his attack were to miss. * '''Extinction Event: '''Nekrozoth opens portal above his opponent which proceeds to rain down curses on them. * '''Nuron the Conqueror: '''Nekrozoth extends his hand, releasing a wave of anti-matter which temporarily blinds the opponent. He then summons the Harbringer of Wrath, throwing it at them before it flies back into his hand. ** '''Nuron the Destroyer: '''An advanced variation of Nuron the Conqueror. After stunning his opponent, Nekrozoth will open two portals, one in front of him and one behind the player. An array of darkness daggers will fly out of the first, knocking the opponent into the latter. Another portal opens above Nekrozoth's head, from which the burning opponent falls out of. * '''World Cleaver: '''If within range of the attack, Nekrozoth will reach his hand into the opponent's chest and pull out the World Cleaver, slashing the opponent with it multiple times before forcing it back into their chest. * '''Omega Lord: '''Nekrozoth holds up Darkseid's decapitated head, squeezing it with his hand and forcing two Omega Beams to fire out of the eyes. * '''Ring of Chaos: '''Nekrozoth rips his amulet, the Ring of Chaos, off of his neck and holds it towards the opponent. A portal opens a few feet away from the amulet, from which the Realm Beast attacks the opponent with its many tentacles. The attack ends in a blast of cosmic energy. Gallery Trivia * He is the evilest deity in the Omniverse and the Multiversal Legends franchise and the most powerful evil being to since he invented all evil and has zero positive, redeeming, or honorable qualities which makes him a complete monster. He crosses the moral event horizon daily and due to him the the absolute creator of evil. **He is also the only main Villain without a mental disorder (despite being a sociopath) as he is perfectly sane and knows what is right and wrong. *Nekrozoth got the named from a word of warcraft character named N'Zoth who is an evil old go from the Warcraft games. BrandonDarkOne47 mold him after Sageras (also from World Of Warcraft) but without the redeeming qualities and made him completely evil. His look was inspired by a villain form pop tropic named Omegon. *It is possible for him to devour an entire universe since he can absorb anything. *Daevas stated he doesn't like Nekrozoth because he is far too evil to even call him evil and would have stopped him if he weren't so lazy after the fight with Velnias. *Daevas compares him to Thanos and Darkseid. Daevas also mention if they ever fought each other than Nekrozoth would win easily even if Thanos and Darkseid combine fought him. *It is possible he is the Demiurge of universe 18. *He is feared by many even by his own brothers and God dare not to speak his name... *He is very similar to the Marvel cinematic universe Thanos. **both were the big bad of their respected series. **both are the feared being in the universe (for Nekrozoth's case, the multiverse). **both had a vast army of otherworldly creatures and followers. **They are genocidal. **and both had been overarching antagonist until they finally become the main antagonist. **Both of them are conquerors and cause mass genocide. **They're both sadistic. *Unlike MCU Thanos, he is more sympathetic than Nekrozoth, he cared for Gamora and treats her like a daughter to him. Thanos thought he was doing the right thing and was trying to save the universe from itself, and he wasn't pure evil (while wiping half the universe is kinda messed up). while Nekrozoth is just flat out evil, knows that he is evil but just really don't care and enjoys it, doesn't even care for his children, and just want to wipe out all life so he can make a new multiverse to rule over. Thanos only kill when it's necessary, while Nekrozoth kills for fun (though doesn't kill if he wants a person alive long enough), Thanos is not a complete monster (to some point of view), while Nekrozoth is, and Thanos is mostly sane, while Nekrozoth is fully Insane. Nekrozoth is far more evil than Thanos and more powerful than he is. Nekorzoth even said that he hates the movie interpretation of him and thinks he's weak. at the end of infinity war, you can Thanos felt regret from what he was doing, while Nekrozoth doesn't regret anything. *His empire consists of Tyranids, demons, Chaos Space Marines, Tarkatans, Necrons, Nekrozorians, Sicorians, Dark Alphas, Fallen Angels, Prime Omegas, Vilgax's army, Chaos gods, Old Ones, Outer Gods, mythical monsters, titans, Sakaraans, Chitauris, Skrulls, Outriders, and Grimms. *Despite being an Anti-God, due to his origins and role he can be viewed more of a Satanic Figure. He was once part of a divine race until he grew power hungry and decided to join their counterparts. He started a rebellion (or in this case war) against the creator of existence (His brother Deus) and is weaker to a supreme being (Daevas). He rules a hellish dimension of suffering and evil (Oblivion) and is the source of all evil. Nekrozoth is manipulative, and can corrupt his opponents with their desires (Bill Cipher, Black Hat, Lord Dominator, and Lucifer). He can command hordes of daemons, and monsters including Prime Omegas. He has god like powers who use them for evil purposes. He is also a narcissistic, egotistical divine being who seeks to higher to his superiors but failed to and was Banta a hellish place. *BrandonDarkOne47 stated Nekrozoth only respects four villains which are Darkseid, Emperor Palpatine, Scar from the Lion King franchise, and Shao Kahn. Funny on how these four villains are actually BrandonDarkOne47 favorite villains in real life. * He share some similarities with Zalgo from Pasta Monsters. ** Both are Pure Evil. ** Both are Dark Lords ** Both are beings of darkness. ** The are also a Multiversal Conqueror and seek to dominate the Multiverse. ** They also share a sadisitc personality. ** They're also rapsit as the want to conceive a child that would inherent their powers. ** They have an army of devoted followers and vil minions. ** They also oppose a supreme Being (Daevas to Nekrozoth, Aton to Zalgo.) ** They also run an empire of evil. * Nekrozoth shares some similarities with Aka Manah. ** Both are beings of evil. ** Both are tyrants. ** Both are Complete Monsters. ** Both can travel to several different Multiverse. ** Both wants to reshape the entire Omnivores in their image. ** Both are Geniuses, and Military strategist. ** Both personify an evil concept (with Aka Being the Personification of Evil Intention, Purpose, and Thinking, While Nekrozoth it the Personification of Tyranny, Corruption, Ego, Omnicide, Conquest and Destruction.) ** Both are Manipulative and have a short temper. ** Both were sealed away and can't interact with the physical universes. ** They want to torture everyone and enjoy their suffering. * It's up to debate who is eviler, Aka Manah or Nekrozoth. They're both complete monsters, and Aka Manah did everything that is atrocious besides rape (since he considers it, and any form of love, disgusting and pointless) and animal cruelty (he has been seen feeding dears and petting birds, along with reviving Chernobog's dog for no apparent reason.) Nekrozoth did Rape a lot of people and is very cruel to animals (just speak to Chernobog's dog). Nekrozoth is all the creator of everything evil, and is the source to all evil, but Aka Manah is evil personified. * He is Chernobog's half brother and mortal enemy. * Nekrozoth has some similarities with Shao Kahn from the Mortal Kombat game series. ** They're both tyrannical rulers. ** Both of them are conquerors who go to other universes and force the inhabitants worship them as gods (while Nekrozoth is already a god). ** They're both arrogant and egotistical. ** They are also highly intelligent manipulative. ** Tehy also have a sorcerer as their right hand man (Shang Tsung for Shao Kahn, Remiok Sethos for Nekrozoth). ** Both of them mistreat they're children. ** Both of them are enemies to the protagonists (Raiden and Liu Kang to Shao Kahn, Legend and Jack Spark to Nekrozoth). ** Both of them are power hungry dictators and would do anything to achieve ultimate power. ** Nobody likes them. ** Both of them have a certain moral alignment (Nekrozoth is Chaotic and Neutral Evil while Shao Kahn is Lawful Evil). ** They also have a lots and lots of followers and minions. ** They are the overarching antagonist of the first installment and later become the main villain in the sequel (Nekrozoth appears in the second Season as the main villain). ** Both of them are hegemonic and bloodthirsty. ** They both talk trash during a fight. ** Both of them are abusive parents that also have their children hate them (Katana to Shao Kahn, Charles and Zartath to Nekrozoth). ** Both of them are Complete monsters. ** Both of them are Warlords and Megalomaniacs. * He also share some similarities with Darkseid as well: ** Mainly both of them are Complete Monsters. ** They are Godlike Tyrants. ** They seek a certain object that would grant them immense power (the Anti-Life equation for Darkseid, the Chaos stones for Nekrozoth). ** They both run a evil empire. ** They both conquer worlds. ** Both of them are oppressive. ** Both of them are evil overlords. ** They're multiversal singularities (Though Nekrozoth won the Alpha-Omega wars in a alternate timeline). ** Both of the rule a certain planet (Nekrozoth mainly rules over three universes unless you count the universes and planets he conquered) ** Both of them have a certain moral alignment (Darkseid like Shao Kahn is Lawful Evil while Nekrozoth is Chaotic Evil and Neutral Evil) ** Both are feared and despised by Heroes and Villains alike. ** Both of them are a God of Evil (Though Darkseid is more of a God of Tyranny). ** Both of them are extremely powerful and are the archenemy of a certain Group (Justice League for Darksied, the Champions for Nekrozoth). ** Both of them feed on the suffering of others psychically. ** Both have a massive army pop daemons and aliens (While Nekrozoth has trillions of other species as well) ** Both of them wanted to destroy the Multiverse. ** Both of them are power hungry. ** Both of them are strategic geniuses. ** Both of them are abusive parents. ** Both he and Darkseid uses the Omega symbol for represent themselves or something else. * BrandonDarkOne47 revealed that Nekrozoth's favorite torture method is whipping and scourging. * BrandonDarkOne47 revealed that Nekrozoth did attempt to invade the Amazing World of Gumboil universe through the Chanax company but due to the incompetents from his henchmen (namely Mr. Chananx and the people who worked there) his attempt failed. ** Nekrozoth still planned to conquer it though. ** He also fought Nicole Patterson and admits she was a fierce but still defeated her. * Nekrozoth's favorite color is red, green, orange, yellow, black, and purple. He also wear the same armor but with different color schemes. * BrandonDarkOne 47 had to remake Nekrozoth several times. Before he met HeresJosh, Nekrozoth shown to be weaker as even though he is omnipotent he constantly losses to mere mortals four times times. BraondonDarkOne47 fell like he should improve Nekrozoth so in the future people wouldn't make fun of him on how he constantly looses to mortals or how pathetic he is bt making a excuse on why he is weaker. * Nekrozoth suppose to be a satanic archetype one time where the creator what to set the Multiversal Legends series in a fantasy type setting similar to Lord Of The Rings but with sci-fi feature too. Nekrozoth would have been the main villain with Malroc to be the heavy of the story ** Nekrozoth would have basically be the Melkor/Morgoth of the series with Malroc to be the Sauron. ** He would also still posses his Anti-God status. * Nekrozoth name was going to be changed into Nuron, but people got it confuse with Neurons. BrandonDark47 decided to make it an alias instead and stick it with Nekrozoth. * Lord Dominus was actually a prototype for Nekrozoth, instead he is merely a god of evil as it never been stated that he created evil. * He is one of the few villain of the series who is not voiced by his creator as BrandonDarkOne47 said he not very good at voice acting or wants to attempt to do so. Plus he feels like the guy who voiced Sargeas would be perfect for the role. * He is known as '''Daemos by the daemons. * He is greatly feared and despise in Heavan and was thought as a devil to the angels. * Though he was the main antagonist of Phase two, Aka Manah was the last villain to be defeated. * Nekrozoth does return in alternate reality, he declared his original self as pathetic and a weaker version of himself, though his original self returns later in the series. * The creator (BrandonDarkOne47) is planning of making a separate series center around on a alternate reality based on his old ideas. Nekrozoth is mostly likely the main villain of this said series. * BrandonDarkOne47 explain the reason Nekrozoth disdain redemption is because to him the concept itself has shown to be a mockery towards the Forces of Evil. Nekrozoth thinks redeeming is foolish as it would prove that all your evil acts are for nothing. External links https://multiversal-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nekrozoth Category:Multiversal Legends characters Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Supreme Beings Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Death Gods Category:Main Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Lords Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Anarchist Category:The Dreaded Category:Reality Butchers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Slavers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Supremacists Category:Physical God Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Chaos Force Users Category:God Killers Category:OCs Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Overarching Villain Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bads Category:Brother of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Dictators Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Cataclysm Category:Xenophobes Category:Rapists Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Selfish Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cheaters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Polluters Category:Non Humans Category:Sadomasochists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Rivals Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Tacticians Category:Strategists Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Weapon Maker Category:Antagonists Category:Successful Villains Category:Defilers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Necromancers Category:Sorcerers Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Mongers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Aliens Category:Misogynists Category:Racists Category:Usurpers Category:Ressurectors Category:Dark Messiah Category:Emperors Category:Deal Makers Category:Stranglers Category:Torturers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Abusers Category:Homophobic Category:Scary Characters Category:Traitors Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy beings Category:Ergokinetic Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Animated characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Archnemesis Dad Category:Jerks Category:Public Enemies Category:Sealed Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Addicts Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Cannibals Category:Intelligent Characters